Idiots
by DeathByShyKid
Summary: Where Sasuke and Jugo have no idea what goes on during 'that time of the month'. Implied Suigetsu X Karin


**A/N- Based off of that funny clip by Tampax of that seventh-grade girl getting her period for the first time and all the guys are freaking out. Hope you like!**

Karin nodded enthusiastically, a bright smile on her lips. She didn't even hear what the man in front of her was saying; all she could see what his mouth moving, forming words that didn't reach her ears. The sexy individual who lounged on the couch, talking about how much he hates his brother and when he'll enact his revenge. His shirt was open to reveal his chiseled hotness to Karin. A blush was running wild on her face. _"Sasuke is so amazing!"_ Her mind squealed.

However, her happiness disappeared as she felt something drip and ooze slowly somewhere in her pants. Karin's heart nearly stopped completely as she realized what was wrong. Her eyes darted towards the couch, but her fears became true. The couch was white and everything would be seen when she's stands up from this spot. The red haired woman cursed her predicament, tears nearly coming to eyes. _"Sasuke is never going to love me when he sees this!"_ Her mind cried for her.

"Karin." The raven haired man's voice rang out, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked at him expectantly. He sighed lazily, "You okay?"

Her heart beat faster as all rational thought flew out the window along with all hope of her and Sasuke getting together. "I'M GOING TO THE BATHROOM! I'LL SEE YOU GUYS LATER!" Karin shouted, her words almost incoherent to Sasuke. She flew off from the couch, rushing towards the small room. Tears were pooling in her eyes, embarrassed by what happened to the poor couch. She knocked ferociously on the door, getting a groan from inside.

"Someone's in here!" Suigetsu's voice rang through, making Karin curse. There was only one bathroom in this apartment. She'd have to go back into that room with that _hot_ man until the white haired idiot gets out.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows at his teammate before looking at the place where she'd just been. However, there was a peculiar red stain in her spot. He cocked his head to the side, not really knowing what it was. He let his fingers glide over the stain. It was surprisingly warm and when he brought his fingers over to his face to inspect it, Sasuke could clearly see the red liquid. He narrowed his eyes, "You know Orochimaru doesn't allow us to drink Kool-Aid on the couch, Karin!"

Sasuke huffed, still inspecting the red on his fingers. His eyebrows furrowed together again. Kool-Aid isn't supposed to be this thick and dark, right? Sasuke's eyes widened in realization. This isn't Kool-Aid! It's blood! Karin's blood!

But where could she be bleeding?

He hadn't seen a single wound on her body, so where could this blood have come from. Karin walked back into the room, her head hung. "Karin." Sasuke's voice wavered slightly, panicked that his only medic – that he trusted, of course – could potentially die because of a wound that neither of them knew about. She froze in place as Sasuke got off of the couch, walking up to her.

"I-I-I-" She stammered.

He showed her his fingers, "You're injured, aren't you? That's why you're bleeding!"

"W-What? N-No… I-I just, um…" Her face was so red that she couldn't think.

"Karin's bleeding?!" Jugo's voice rang from the kitchen. He dug in a cabinet before grabbing a med-kit.

Karin felt a tear running down her face in embarrassment, "Guys, n-no, I'm just o-on my…" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"We need to get Orochimaru!" Sasuke shouted, suddenly becoming frantic. He rushed over to Jugo, the two frantically screaming and shouting about how to help her. "How do we fix here?!" The raven haired man nearly screamed, "She's going to bleed out and _die_!"

"I know!" Jugo felt frustrated by being rushed while trying to help Karin, "I just don't know what to do! Karin's the medic nin, not us!" Tears were running down her face at this point.

There was a flush through the panic as Suigetsu walked out of the bathroom. He stopped in the middle of the living room, blinking in confusion, "What the hell is going on here?"

"KARIN'S GOING TO DIE!" Jugo and Sasuke screamed out.

"Woah, calm down." He stated lazily, glancing over at the crying woman, "What happened?"

"SHE'S BLEEDING OUT!" They cried.

Suigetsu looked at Karin, noticing that a certain part of her pants were darker than the rest. He sighed, running a hand through his hair, "You guys are idiots." Sasuke and Jugo stopped their wailing to look at their teammate. The swordsman walked over to Karin, putting a hand on her back before leading her out of the room. "C'mon. Let's get you some cholate and ice cream. I'm sure that'll make you feel better. How many pillows do you want for those cramps that I'm sure you'll get?" Suigetsu asked calmly.

"Four…" She mumbled, wiping her tears away.

"Where are you taking her?" Jugo called out, worry filling his eyes.

"She's going to die!" Sasuke called after the two.

"Alright then. I'll tell Orochimaru that you're on leave for about a week and I'll let you binge-watch whatever movies or tv shows you want." Suigetsu chuckled.


End file.
